Revenge!
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Mario accidently kills Bowser and all of his koopalings in a battle to get Peach back. Little does he know, one koopaling his left alive, and he'll do anything to get his revenge... Rated T for character death


**Author's note: This is my second ever fanfic so comment please and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters, they are all owned by Nintendo.**

Mario glared at Bowser with a determined look on his face. He was in Bowser's castle, trying to rescue Princess Peach. It was the third time this week and Mario was feeling fed up because he just wasn't in the mood. He leaped in the air and landed on Bowser's head. Bowser didn't have much HP left, he was almost defeated. In desperation, he called his 8 koopa kids to help him.

"Junior!" he called out. "Ludwig! Wendy! Larry! Morton! Lemmy! Iggy! Roy! Can I get a little help here?"

The 8 sons of Bowser burst into the room, snarling menacingly. But, however terrifying they tried to be, Mario was in no way afraid of a few little kids. He pulled out his hammer in an instant and swung it around him, hitting them all hard and killing them instantly.

Now dear reader, you must not think that Mario wished for this to happen, it happened by accident, he didn't mean to hit them quite so hard. He felt fed up and a bit tired, which is probably why he did it.

Little did Mario know, one of the koopa kids had survived this feat. Ludwig von Koopa, Bowser's eldest son had somehow not been hit by the hammer. He was extremely angry at Mario and as he looked over at Bowser, the expression on Bowser's face showed Ludwig exactly what he should do. Ludwig raised his staff above his head and suddenly pushed it forward. Nothing happened. Ludwig tried again; still nothing. Bowser looked distraught, like Ludwig had _meant_ to betray him.

"My magic has run out!" he exclaimed.

Mario turned around and Ludwig ran behind a column and hid. Mario didn't know that he had survived and Ludwig intended to keep it that way; after all, no-one expects someone who's supposed to be dead of anything, do they?

Mario turned back around and raised his hammer. Bowser was angrier than ever now, he strode forward to attack but he was so low on health, that with one quick blow to the face with his hammer, he was dead also. Ludwig had to look away, he had been watching, and had seen the whole scene. Although it brought tears to the koopa's eyes, he knew he couldn't run out of his hiding place, for Mario couldn't know he was alive.

Mario turned around to face his little brother Luigi, who was standing by the doorway. Luigi had helped him with the journey, but was too scared to help him defeat Bowser, so he stood by the door, out of harms way, the whole time.

"Hey Luigi! How was that?" he asked, grinning.

Luigi bit his lip. "You don't think you hit him a bit too hard, do you?" he said. He looked at Bowser.

Mario frowned. "That's a nice way of congratulating someone," he said sarcastically. He walked over to Bowser and nudged him with his foot. Bowser didn't move. Luigi joined Mario as he tried kicking him.

"It's no good Mario," Luigi said softly. He sounded sad, he was a little, but he wasn't sure why.

"Why do you care?" Mario suddenly snapped. "Bowser is evil. Don't you remember how many times he kidnapped Peach?"

Luigi stared at the floor. "I don't," he said. "I just can't help feeling sorry for someone who's dead. You know?"

Mario scratched his head. "You are way too nice Luigi," he said. "Come on, let's go find Peach." The two brothers left the room.

As soon as they had left, Ludwig ran over to Bowser.

"Father!" he cried. "Oh Father." he began to weep.

After a couple of minutes, he sniffed and stopped crying.

"No, I mustn't cry," he said. "Father wouldn't like it, he would call me a wimp. Don't worry Father, I'll get those Mario bros. if it's the last thing I do."

Mario and Luigi found Peach and they went home. They had a relaxing eventless evening which to Mario was bliss.

Ludwig however did not have such a pleasant time.

Ludwig lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was 11:00pm but Ludwig couldn't sleep; he had never felt so awake in his life. Ludwig wondered who his mother was. Bowser had never told any of the koopalings who their mothers were, although he had once revealed that they weren't blood brothers but rather they were all half brothers so they all had different mothers. Ludwig guessed from his name and accent, that his mother was German, but other than this he had no idea who she was. Ludwig didn't want to know this because he needed looking after, of course not! He was 18 and well old and responsible enough to look after himself. He wanted to know simply because he was angry that Bowser had never told him who she was and he felt that he had a right to know. No-one knew why Bowser didn't tell his children who their mothers were, and Ludwig had always had that small hope that he would one day tell him; now that Bowser was dead, that hope had disappeared, and Ludwig was angry. He sighed. He tried to stop thinking about his mother; he thought of Mario instead.

"I have to get my revenge, somehow," he said into the darkness.

He looked at his staff sitting on the bedside table. He had stolen and drunk a green potion earlier and his magic was completely replenished. _The staff shoots magic and fire _he thought. _Fire… that gives me an idea._

Ludwig finally went to sleep as he dreamed of a plan to rid him of the wicked Mario and his cowardly brother Luigi.

Mario woke up the next day. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up in bed. He looked at his alarm clock; it said 6:30am. Mario decided to make some breakfast. So after getting dressed, he went downstairs. Whilst climbing down the stairs, he was sure he could smell burning.

_Luigi must have burnt the sausages or something._ He thought.

Mario walked into the kitchen but there a terrifying sight met his eyes; golden flames seared the walls. The kitchen was on fire. Mario just stared at it for a few seconds, before snapping into action. He fled out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He burst into Luigi's bedroom where Luigi was sleeping soundly.

"LUIGI WAKE UP!" Mario yelled.

Luigi was very tired so he didn't wake up, he simply snored and rolled over onto his stomach.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LUIGI! WAKE UP, THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" Mario yelled throwing a can of Lynx in his face.

"Owwwww," Luigi moaned waking up at last. "Wait, did you just say-"

"YES! NOW COME WITH ME, AND QUICKLY!" Mario shouted running into Peach's room. Peach stayed at Mario and Luigi's house so often that they decided to give her her own room. She was staying at their house now. Mario charged in and saw Peach sleeping.

"PEACH WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Peach awoke. "Mario? What's going on; what are you so het up about?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you what I'm so het up about: the kitchen is on fire!" Mario said. He had finally stopped yelling.

Peach said nothing. Her eyes widened in fright and she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room with Mario.

"Wait up!" Luigi called. He had finally realised that the house was burning down and was clutching a china ornament. This may sound strange but this ornament was of him, Mario, Peach and Daisy and was the most precious thing he owned.

"Sorry," he said noticing Mario looking at the ornament. "But if the house is burning down, then I had to bring this with me."

Mario thought it was kind of cute that he liked that ornament so much. Peach suddenly ran back to her room and came back with a photo in a pink, sparkly frame.

**The picture is of Mario and Peach. I can't show you it but just go onto Google Images and type in Mario and Peach and the one you think is the cutest is the picture in Peach's frame.**

Mario looked at the picture, then back at Peach. He smiled at her, she smiled back. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Mario snapped out of it and dashed ahead. Peach and Luigi followed. Mario grabbed Peach's hand and they ran towards the front door. The problem was that the kitchen was right next to the front door and in between the kitchen and the door was a large wooden bookcase. Luigi was having trouble keeping up, he was not a very fast runner and was lagging behind. Mario and Peach zipped through the front door and outside. Luigi tried to follow them but to his dismay the bookcase, which had been caught on fire, fell down in front of the door, blocking his way out! Luigi looked around in panic for another exit, there was none. He was terrified but suddenly started to cough. The smoke from the fire was getting into his lungs and before long, he had passed out.

Mario and Peach heard the bookcase crash.

"LUIGI!" they yelled in unison.

"Peach stay back," Mario warned. "I'm going in."

"Oh do be careful, Mario," Peach said anxiously.

Mario nodded and went in. He would risk anything for the brother he so dearly loved. He pushed the flaming bookcase hard; he screamed as his gloves set on fire and he took them off in a haste and stamped on them until the flames died out. The bookcase had only been moved a small way but Mario wriggled through it. He saw Luigi passed out on the floor. Mario scooped him up in his arms and strode out of the door.

Peach was worried about Mario, but when she saw him escape the blazing building, her face lit up.

"Mario!" she cried.

Mario smiled heroically as he laid Luigi down on the ground. Peach peered at him.

"Is he OK?" she asked.

"He's passed out, inhaled too much smoke I imagine," Mario replied. **(What? He was once Dr Mario, remember?) **Mario tried to think of a way to bring him round. He started to pat his cheek, but when this proved ineffective he got worried and started to hit him a little harder.

"Stop it!" Peach suddenly shouted. "You're hurting him!"

Mario stopped. "Sorry Peach," he said. "How else can we rouse him?"

They both thought for a moment before Peach yelled: "I've got it! Smelling salts."

"And do you _have_ any smelling salts?" Mario asked.

"Well, I've got some perfume, will that do?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, that'll work," Mario said.

Peach sprayed a bit of perfume onto one finger and waved it under Luigi's nose, Luigi soon woke.

"Mario?" he said. "What happened?" he suddenly remembered what had happened earlier. "Is the house still on fire?" he asked.

Mario nodded. "Afraid so," he said.

"Mario saved you," Peach piped up. "You had passed out and he charged in there and carried you out."

Luigi smiled at Mario. "I've always known there were advantages to having a hero for a brother," he said.

Mario blushed.

Suddenly, the three heard the sound of a tiny helicopter flying down and hovering, just above the ground behind them. The three turned around. There floated a small, dark blue, bowl- shaped helicopter with no roof. Inside the helicopter sat a koopa with mad blue hair.

"Who is that?" Luigi asked, bewildered.

"Beats me," Mario said.

"One of the koopa kids?" Peach suggested.

"No, it can't be," Luigi argued. "Mario killed them all, didn't you bro?"

Mario said nothing. He was staring at the koopa, trying to work out who it was.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the koopa said. He had a thick German accent. "Ludwig is the name; I am the eldest son of Bowser, king of koopas."

Peach gasped. Luigi was very surprised.

"You can't be! Mario killed you!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Incorrect. He killed my brothers but his hammer didn't hit me so I survived. I am here to avenge Bowser's death, and that means I will destroy Mario!" Ludwig announced triumphantly.

Everyone turned to look at Mario. Mario was afraid; he knew that you should _never _get in the way of an angry koopa, especially one with magic powers. This wasn't going to end well.

"Listen, Ludwig is it? I didn't mean to kill Bowser, I think I hit him too hard. I'm sorry for what I've done, really I am, but do we really need to go to such extreme measures?" Mario asked.

"No, you listen to me, _pal_" Ludwig snarled, almost spitting at the word 'pal'. "I don't care if it was an accident or not, the fact remains that you killed my father and so I WILL KILL YOU!" Ludwig shot a ball of magic out of his staff; Mario shrieked and jumped into his brother's arms, just missing it. The magic ball hit a rock and tuned it into an apple.

"Did you start the fire?" Luigi asked Ludwig suddenly. He wasn't surprised at the fact that he could turn a rock into an apple; he had seen many magic-koopas before and they had done many more impressive tricks.

"Indeed, that was my handiwork. It worked pretty well don't you think? Except for one thing, YOU ESCAPED!" Ludwig yelled losing his temper very suddenly.

As Mario got to his feet, he wondered how it was possible that Ludwig could slip in and out of a temper so quickly and so suddenly.

"Can I ask a question?" Peach said.

Ludwig leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. "Go ahead," he said. "Who am I to stop you?" he flipped his hair out of his eyes as he said this.

Mario had a strange feeling that Ludwig was trying to woo Peach, and he didn't like it. He fixed Ludwig with an evil glare, much like the one he had given Bowser the day before.

"If you want to kill Mario, isn't burning his house a bit of a cruel way of doing it? I mean, you almost killed Luigi, and he hasn't done anything wrong!" Peach pointed out.

Ludwig scowled. "I'm am evil villain who's gone mad with need for revenge, do you expect me to care about hurting that little coward?" he snapped.

"Hey!" Luigi said annoyed. "I am NOT a coward!"

Ludwig ignored him. "I've had enough of this chit-chat," he said. "Boys! Get them!" he called over his shoulder.

Four koopas appeared inside the helicopter and jumped over the side, doing a double back flip and landing on their feet, apart from one of them who fell on his face. **(Sorry, I had to put a joke in there somewhere!)** One was green, one was orange, one was red and the last one was blue. Mario recognised them at once.

"The koopa bros.!" he exclaimed.

Each koopa bro had a length of rope slung over his shoulder, they approached Mario, Peach and Luigi until Ludwig shouted at them to stop.

"Are you crazy? You can't do it when they're conscious, they'll knock you out!" Ludwig exclaimed. "Here, take these," he threw each koopa a frying pan and as for Mario, Peach and Luigi, that was the last thing they saw before the were knocked out.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, just consider it a cliff-hanger, he-he. I've had this finished for a while but I couldn't publish it due to internet problems, sorry for the delay but I'M BACK BABY!**


End file.
